Skins Gen 4
by MantisWrites
Summary: One day I thought to myself, 'It's a shame they didn't continue Skins'. After that I couldn't stop thinking about it. So I am here to tell you, I've done it. I have constructed a new generation of twelve kids with all different stories and problems. Read the first section to hear about the characters and what they'll be facing.
1. Information: It's best to read

Eyyo! Hi there, I finished watching Skins about 3 months ago and thought to myself, you know what? It's a shame that they never made another series. After all, Skins was so good. I still can't stop thinking about it. Because of this I've decided, you know what? I'm going to write Gen. 4. Even if nobody reads it, it'll at least do me some good.

Here, I am going to introduce the characters and then I will start on the first chapter. So here goes nothing:

Boys

_Forest Walkers - Forest moves to Bristol with his father who is an international traveler. He lives on his father's boat which they both live in. Forest is strong. He is physically fit for anything or any situation, but with his father leaving all the time he deals with neglect issues. _

_Ed Francis and Ted Frank - Legend has it that they were best friends even in the womb. Ed and Ted are the usual geeks of college with all the video games and what not. They're barely ever separate and even their own mothers are best friends. Ed and Ted are surely best friends for life, plus with their mutual liking for equal best friend Sammie (See in Girls). Lately however, Ed finds himself growing apart from Ted._

_Henry Greenly - Related to step-sister Rose Greenly (see in Girls), Henry is always at her side protecting her. Henry is kind of the stiff, tough guy that wants to look after everyone. Henry doesn't drink because he doesn't like what happens when he does. He also hates his step-mom who dislikes him in return._

_Gregory Rufus - Gregory has lived in the circus his whole life. He is a clown and wants to be a real comedian sometime. Since his father is the Ringmaster, Greg feels as if he has to live up to his father, always wishing to prove to him that he belongs there. _

_Joseph Mathews - Joseph is the average stoner, he practically lives on cigarettes and drinks. His parents own a bar which only fuels his addictions. He is also a hopeless romantic and loves to flirt with all the girls in Bristol. _

Girls

_Rose Greenly - Rose is a dark and mysterious creature that shouldn't be allowed out of her cage. She is known to be the Head Bitch of the school and total bad girl. She is quite the catch, but unless you're in her bubble she doesn't even listen to you. She ignores mostly everyone except for her step-brother Henry and her best friend Lucy (see below). She is fully aware that her mom is a total bitch and hates her guts. _

_Kendall Vergos - Kendall is a tom-boy, she does plays football for school and she competes in the motor cross race every year. She is also known to be quite sexy. She is known to take boys all the way then dump them on the spot. Her parents are seen to be important business people and wish for her to be more girly. _

_Sammie Jacobs - Sammie is a fully-fledged geek with more baggage than it seems like. She is best friends with Ted and Ed and even plays in the school's band with Ed in Percussion. Sammie doesn't care that most girls don't know what she's talking about. She is bullied often and called 'four-eyes' for her need to wear glasses. She is also has horrible anxiety that comes on when talking to adults. She trusts her older brother Issac more than anyone. _

_Lucy Grace - Lucy is an openly-gay lesbian with good confidence in what she is. She carries on that bad-girl streak like her best friend Rose (see above). She is known to wear a lot of black and to not care what anyone thinks. She often smokes and drinks like most of the others. She is trademarked for her black/maroon hair color which she dyed herself. She has a small crush on Sammie._

_Maggie Reed - Maggie is that border-line annoying girl that everyone knows. She's a bit overly confident in what she says and isn't afraid to speak her mind, even if it's idiotic. She is the head of the school newspaper and is a total good-girl. She is always putting her nose into where it doesn't belong and she gets in trouble for it frequently._

_Piper Walsh - Piper is one of Maggie's 'followers', mostly because she is the school's photographer. She is known to be a social butterfly and a very sweet girl, apart from her annoying best friend. Piper loves to take photos and videos, she also likes to make movies. She struggles with a bit of OCD._

So here are your twelve characters. Look for the real first chapter in the next few days. It could be tomorrow that I post the first chapter or perhaps next week, I just don't know.


	2. Forest

**As promised, I wrote the first chapter. The first Episode is named 'Forest'. It will mainly focus on Forest while we are also introduced to a few of the other characters. In this episode, Forest will learn where he fits in at the school. Bear with me here!**

**I do not own Skins or anything associated with it.**

* * *

Forest opened his eyes when he heard the alarm he had set the night before go off. His green eyes were open while the rest of his body struggled to awake. Slowly, the teenage boy moved his head to see that it was 7 AM. A groan escaped his throat as he moved his muscular arms to silence the constant beeping of the alarm. As if on cue, Forest's father came down the metal stairs, humming to himself. "Morning Forest. Education doesn't wait for nobody," He greeted, sitting down on one of the chairs that was bolted to the floor.

Forest watched him do this before sitting up, stretching out his muscles some more. "Why do I have to go? I didn't go last year and I'm fine." The boy complained, getting to his feet and opening up his suit case. "Yes, but last year you weren't in risk of becoming Truant." He reminded his son. Forest only shrugged, searching through his luggage for a clean shirt.

"Anyway," his father continued, "The school is called, Roundview College. I have the papers here for you to join late and inside is a map of how to get there." He informed, placing a packet of papers on the table. After pulling his polo shirt over his head, Forest ran his hands through his blonde curls. "What would I do without you dad?" Forest said in a non-sincere tone, pulling his jeans on before grabbing the papers. "See you after school."

* * *

It took Forest an extra thirty minutes to leave the boat house, stepping onto the dock. He took in the area with a smile, breathing in the sea air and looking around. He was in England. _Fucking _England. It was almost comical that they had ended up somewhere so much like America. After all, that's where they came from. It was no secret Forest was American, you could tell easily from his accent which stood out like a coffee stain on a white shirt. No matter what you did, it wouldn't go away until you washed it. That was why Forest didn't drink coffee.

Forest started walking down the dock and noticed everything about the town. There were people absolutely everywhere. People in uniform, people in casual clothing, people in no clothing at all, just so many people. Roundview, according to the map that Forest's dad had provided, was close by. It didn't take long for Forest to find it. It was surrounded by teenagers, even for it being noon, it seemed almost as if nobody was in class.

Forest's attention was soon drawn to a female. This said female was.. breathtaking. There she stood, leaning against the building with a cigarette in between her fingers, looking up expectantly at some blond dude looking at her with concern in his eyes. "Seriously Rose, you shouldn't smoke, just think about what it does to your lungs!" He spoke in a rushed tone to her and it really seemed that she didn't care either way. The girl, now known named 'Rose' looked around and her eyes caught onto Forest's. Sea-green looked into a nice brown and it made him freeze for a second. Their eye contact remained until Rose broke it to speak to the boy, dropping her cigarette and stomping on it to put it out.

Forest watched the interaction before urging himself to move on. Forest stepped inside and suddenly, he was lost. He looked around desperately for a sign for the Administrator's Office but with no luck, he subjected himself to ask for help. After randomly selecting someone out of a group of weirdos, he decided to ask a nice-looking girl with glasses. She was standing by herself looking into her locker and exchanging out books. Forest walked over, coming up to her side and pulling his best smile.

"Hi there, I- ugh, I was hoping you could point me to the office." He spoke, trying to add a hint of friendliness into his tone. The girl paused and dropped her books flat on the floor. She scrambled to pick them up, resulting in her hitting her head on the locker door when she rose again. "Oh goodness, are you okay?" Forest asked, cringing. The brunette turned towards Forest, mouth agape. "I- I- I-" She started stuttering, looking at her hands.

"Oi!" A stern voice came from nowhere until two boys were standing eye to eye with Forest. The first one was a bit more muscular than the other, perhaps he was a bit taller than Forest, maybe 6'4 or 6'5 while Forest was at least 6'3. He had flat hair-cut and really thin sideburns, he had this look on his face where you knew it was a definite possibility he was high on something. The other boy though, he was a bit skinnier and less muscular. He had shaggy black hair and was wearing- wait- Was that eye liner?!

"Are you roughing up our girl?" The first one asked, wrapping his arm around the small brunette's shoulders. Forest gulped audibly, "No. Sorry, I was just asking if she could point me to the Admin's office." He explained, looking the guy up and down again. The stoned looking guy kept his hard gaze on the poor sailor for a few more moments before cracking, a smile breaking onto his lips and a laugh echoing through the hallways. The make-up guy started to do the same. "Sorry man, I'm Joseph- that clown's Gregory." Little did Forest know that Joseph wasn't joking about the clown part. Forest smiled, "Forest. Nice to meet you." He introduced himself. "You're American?" Gregory spoke up, interest clearly in his gaze. Forest nodded and Gregory just responded with a, "Nice,".

* * *

No more than a few seconds later, did Forest have the way to the Admin's office. He stepped in the office and saw no secretary at the desk. It was almost as if the place was empty. There were no other office workers so Forest decided he would go and just knock on the Headmaster's door. He knocked four times on the wooden door until a rather disturbing sound erupted from the so-not sound-proof door. Forest got a mental image in his head that he couldn't erase, as a rather busty secretary walked out of the office with four missing buttons and horribly smudged lipstick.

The room stunk of sex. It was everywhere he was as he sat awkwardly in his seat. There were steamy hand-prints on the desk and you could tell that items had been moved off the desk. Forest cringed, struggling to read the metal plate on the desk that read, "MR. RODGERS" In big, bold letters that were smudged from the steam. The headmaster read the papers his father gave him rather slowly and agonizingly. It took a very long fifteen minutes before he spoke up, "Alright, Mr. Walkers," Mr. Rodgers started, looking up from his papers. "We'll get this all sorted. Go outside and, er.. Tiffany will give you your schedule."

* * *

Rose never worried about anything. She would let things come and go but nobody could touch her. The brunette sat in the middle of history, literally, as Mr. whateverhisname stood at the front, teaching about some war that nobody really cared about. The light coming in through the window made the room bright, and apparently that was doing no good for Mr. Teacher's bald spot which he kept wiping with a rag. For at least a few seconds, Rose let her brown eyes travel around the room. Everyone seemed a bit out of it. Well, except for Henry- her step brother. Boy, that kid really wished to succeed in school. She smirked at him as he wrote furiously into his notebook.

Soon though, her attention was brought to the door, as was everyone else's when it opened with a loud creak and that guy from outside walked in. Mr. Teacher stood up like a drill sergeant, pointing his finger at the guy yelling, "State your name and business solider!" To be honest, the poor guy looked pretty startled. Actually, he was kind of cute. He was pretty tall, like 6 ft something and he had curly blonde hair that could almost be orange since it blended in with his nice tan so well. Falling into the act, the blonde stiffened his body and saluted the teacher. "Forest Walkers, Sir! New Student, Sir." Mr. Teacher smiled, wiping his baldness again. "Nice. You're American?" He asked, looking him up and down. 'Forest' smiled and relaxed, "That's what they tell me."

Mr. Teacher motioned for him to sit down and Rose's brown eyes never left him. "He's hot." She observed to her best friend Lucy who sat next to her. "Uh huh," The maroon hair colored girl replied distractedly, staring at some geek at the front of class, scribbling into her notebook. Oh god, Rose groaned audibly, gaining Lucy's attention. "Really? You're still hung up over her? God Luce, she never talks to anyone besides Beevis and Butt-head up there, what makes you think you even have a chance?" She snapped, crossing her legs. She never approved of her best friend being so locked on to this one girl.

"Well you don't have to be a bitch about it." Lucy replied with as much fire as her. She pulled on her batman sweater and turned her head, leaving Rose the cold shoulder.

* * *

Forest didn't know what to think about school. It was a different experience, different location. And that didn't exactly mean that he was referring to not being in America, although that did play a part in it- but he was on a different social standard and was the outcast. Everyone here was so closely knitted together, like a family of sorts. Forest let his mind wander back to when he approached that girl that freaked out, and then those two guys were so quick to defend her. But of course, these kids have all known each other for years.

Forest sat in the middle of the park, looking around at all the different people. Would he ever find a friend? His sea-green eyes waved over many teenagers that all seemed his age- plus some strange blonde who seemed to be giving him 'looks'. Forest looked up at her with a crooked grin, watching her go crazy and turn around quickly to talk to her friends. He shook his head, maybe he was just another pretty face.

Soon though, Forest saw some people he recognized, it was those two boys from earlier at school. Lets see, what was their names? Joe and Gary? Ugh, something like that. The blonde got to his feet, numbly forcing himself over to the two who were sprawled out on a blanket smoking who knows what. He didn't even need to say anything before the brunette with curly hair spoke up, looking up from his haze.

"Well if it isn't the modern-day Hercules?" He said smugly, putting his head back down. He brought his cigarette to his lips, breathing in then exhaling the smoke in rings. "You know, you're quite the talk around school. 'Ey- Hey Greg, what were the girls saying?" He asked the equally stoned teen, elbowing him in the ribs. Greg had his eyes closed and his shaggy blonde/brown hair was matted. He smiled, "I believe it was somewhere along the lines of 'OH M G, Did you see that guy? He's like, _so HOTT!_" Greg imitated an annoying, hormonal teenage girl's voice, making Forest smile. Greg sat up, fingering his cigarette in his fingers, rolling hit around. "Fancy a spliff?"

* * *

Forest had no idea what he was on, but whatever it was, it was _good_. "You know man, you shouldn't even be talking to us- it'll ruin you're street cred." Joseph spoke up, interrupting Forest's haze. Forest looked up at h im, the three now lay side by side on the blanket. "Yeah? I already have a cred?" Forest questioned and the boy shrugged and nodded. "A small one. Now you just have to find out where you belong." He explained, rolling over so he could be face to face with Forest.

Joseph cleared some space in the dirt beside them, drawing pictures of people. "You see, there are different types of people out of there Forest," He started, labeling each of the stick figures. Jocks, Musicians, Geeks, Socs, and Stoners. "Jocks are basically the athletes, they are super duper athletic and they have to be good at football. If you're some sort of Macho-Man but have no game, you're out." He explained, crossing out the muscular figure. He then moved to one that was holding what appeared to be a trumpet. "Then there are the musicians. You have to be seriously good if you're to make it into our school's band. Like, been playing since I was eight good."

Forest looked over the first two and he already knew one thing- he wasn't a musician. "Next we have the geeks. Their your average nerds that watch Star-Trek and play video games every day of their lives. Now that girl you met earlier that went all haywire on you, that was Sammie. She's a geek _and _a musician. Only few people make it in both." He said, faking an applaud for the girl. "Socs- stands for Socials. They are the rich kids that throw all the parties with the fancy drinks and such like that. We have very few of those here."

"Lastly, we have Stoners. That's Gregory and I. We are the guys who really don't give a damn about life. We just say fuck it and take chances. We're not always high, we just have a high personality. We give the people what they want, the loveable, drunk, us." He shook his head, turning onto his back again and putting out his spliff. Forest took time to think, he was overwhelmed a but at the choices. "I don't even know where to start," He admitted, looking down at his hands. Joseph smiled, "That's fine, we'll help you. Won't we Greg?" He asked, looking over at his friend who had just about passed out. He turned back to Forest, "Just leave him, he needs to sleep."

* * *

At 5:15 am the next morning, Forest was awoken by a text message from no other than Joseph.

**Joseph: _Hey Macho-Man- Meet us at the football field at 6._**

**Joesph: _Oh, and bring your cleats._**

Honestly, Forest was a bit puzzled by the message but went along with it anyway. He instantly got up, totally forgetting about his dad sleeping on the deck below him as a loud creak filled the silence of the ship. The ship rocked for a few minutes as Forest struggled to change into running shorts and a gray/white T shirt with an American football on it. Once he had tied his shoes and left his dad a note, he was gone.

* * *

Forest was still tired as he got to the field. He saw Joseph and Greg instantly, since they were the only two out there besides some blonde girl in 'soccer' gear. He jogged over to the three. The blonde that the two were talking to turned and looked Forest up and down. "They weren't kidding- you're quite the muscle builder." She commented, punching Forest in the shoulder. He looked at his shoulder which now hurt from her impact. He looked up at Joseph for help who just shrugged in return.

"So, Forest, ready to be tested to be a jock?" He asked, with a smirk. Forest had a feeling what this would be about. Forest nodded, "Yup." Joseph nodded and turned to the blonde again, "Remember that favor you owe me? Well," He gestured to Forest. Greg came up behind him with the ball in his hands. The female gave Greg a polite smile, taking the ball into her hands. "I'm Kendall, captain of the football team- got a problem then go fuck off." She said calmly, shrugging.

Were all the girls here this pretty? Forest wondered, looking the jock up and down. She was only a few inches shorter than him, a blue floral snap-back was backwards on her head while her blonde pigtails were in braids. She wore a "football" jersey and running shorts. Her toned legs seemed to go on forever. Catching his staring, she laughed, turning away. "Alright Lover-boy, let's get to work."

Meanwhile, in the stands, a few students were gathering to see what Forest was doing, him being the new point of interest and all. Joseph turned on the amps and started to blast _Lou Bega's I Got a Girl_ through them.

* * *

Forest. Got. Pummeled.

There were times where it seemed as if he had finally stole the ball but Kendall was just to quick and stole the soccer ball with her limber feet. It was embarrassing, but at the end of the game, Kendall went up to him and gave him a sorry/celebratory fist bump. Walking back Forest shook his head at Joseph after accepting the water Gregory had fetched him.

Jock was out.

* * *

The first part of school was fine and happened with no incidents what-so-ever. But during lunch Joseph stole Forest from class- Kendall in tow, to look for the musicians. Forest shook his head and wouldn't even go into the room. He could see that Sammie girl and two others playing their own beat and not even paying attention to the teacher. He wasn't a musician that was for sure.

"Yeah, I didn't suspect you were one.." Joseph finally gave in after trying to give him a pep talk. Suddenly, they were ambushed, pushed into the storage closet rather forcibly by two mini-burglars in black outfits. Next thing Forest knew, he was put into some chair and Joseph was next to him, Kendall after that. "Oh god. Call the police, it's Maggie and her little shadow." Kendall said coldly, shaking her head. The shorter one- the more 'round' cloaked girl unmasked herself, pointing her nose up in the air.

"Yeah Yeah, I hate you too. Now, we'd like to interview the new-kid if that's okay with you." She spat out.

Joseph elbowed Forest. "I give you, the Socs." He chuckled, shaking his head.

* * *

The questions consisted of the ones below, but the author was too tired to write the whole conversation out. Sorry.

**Where did you come from?**_America, actually._

**_Oh really? How did you get here? Illegally?_**_Wait- what? No! We got here through my dad's work. He's a transporter for like, fruit and stuff._**  
**

**Oh, so you're a sailor boy** then?  
_I guess you could say that._

**Have any girlfriends back in America?**_No. I don't believe in polygamy. (Hehe bad joke)_

Somewhere withing the interview, Joseph smooshed Forest's face into a kissy face. Piper, Maggie's shier companion, somehow managed to take a picture of this. The title of the article in the newspaper is **"NEW KID FINDS LOVE QUICK?"**

* * *

After school, Joseph and Forest sat outside at the park under a tree, smoking. "Well then, I guess there's only one group left." Joseph said after a while, letting the high sink in. Forest motioned for him to continue. "Stoner. Heh, looks like I got myself a new smoking buddy then. But I have to warn you it takes guts to join Club L." He said, giving him a mischievous look.

"Club L?" Forest asked, giving him a bewildered look. "Club Life."

Forest thought he was kidding.

* * *

Two days later, two men in robes showed up at the dock. Luckily Forest saw them before his father and went up to join them. From there they seemed to have kidnapped him using either drugs or a very hard stick. Either way, Forest does not remember much of what happened on that night. But what he has to remember the meaning of it, is a small "L" in a square as a permanent tattoo on his butt.

* * *

**Alright you guys there it is. The last bit or so kind of went to waste, my fault with that. It's 2 am. Anyway, this is the first episode. The next episode will either be "Henry" or "Ed and Ted". Love you all. Please review. **


End file.
